50 Shades of Crimson
by NatD-LE
Summary: "Antonio quickly pulled Lovino's head up by his chin, crashing his lips against the youngest, pulling him closer and closer by the waist. He could feel his body heat against his own. It was what he wanted, to be close as possible with the one he loved. But Antonio wanted more, he needed more." Companion OneShot for A Hue of Crimson. Rated M for explicit content. Details inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (or HetaOni)**

**Joke title XP But welcome to my second smut. This was originally written to celebrate 500 followers on Tumblr, but I just couldn't help but put it up here as well~. **

**Now, just to clarify, this fic IS a companion to A Hue of Crimson (if you haven't read it yet, go read now. This fic will still be here when you're done). That means it will have some small references to the story. No spoilers, though. I made sure there were no spoilers.**

**Another thing, the first 5 paragraphs were not written by me. They were written by a friend of mine who submitted it to me via tumblr. All credit goes to her for those paragraphs.**

**Warning: yaoi, boyXboy, smut, language**

* * *

Antonio could no longer restrain himself. He wanted Lovino so badly. Antonio burned for him, oh how he'd dream for his touch, oh how he'd longed for him. It was too much. Antonio was ready to give in. Lovino had him at his limit. Antonio could only look at Lovino with eyes filled with lust, his appetite growing stronger as he had become weak. Lovino stood before him, a small lock of hair barely covering a small portion of his eye. Lovino's gaze had fallen on Antonio's emerald green eyes.

As their eyes met, Lovino's heart beat rose. He could feel it thumping against his chest. He wondered if Antonio could hear it too. Lovino had become hot and uneasy, his breath faster than expected. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he reacting so easily to Antonio's gaze? He didn't understand what was going on; it was all too fast. Antonio's eyes locked with Lovino's. By now Lovino could see it in Antonio's eyes, the want and desire.

Lovino let out a small gasp as Antonio pulled him close. "What are you doing!?" Lovino wanted to scream. He panicked as their chests had been pressed together, their heartbeats almost matching. The thumping was fast and loud. Lovino was stunned. Antonio buried his face into Lovino's neck. Lovino could feel it, Antonio's heat on him, his hot breath on his neck, making him shiver. Lovino's body tingled as Antonio kissed his neck, oh it was so gentle and warm, it made Lovino's heart speed up.

"Lovino, I'm sorry. I don't think I can stop myself." Oh please don't stop! "I've tried to control myself but I can't do it anymore, lo siento." Lovino didn't know what to do, part of him wanted him to continue, the other just felt confused and flustered. He was nervous, his cheeks grew red and hot as he felt Antonio's arm around his waist, pulling him closer in.

"Hah.." he let out a small moan. Oh dammit! He couldn't take it anymore, he was about to give in. He couldn't resist. "Bacimi" Antonio's eyes widen from the commend, his cheeks grew redder as he looked at his partner's face. Lovino had an obvious blush spread across his cheeks. He looked down as he felt Antonio's eyes on him. Antonio quickly pulled Lovino's head up by his chin, crashing his lips against the youngest, pulling him closer and closer by the waist. He could feel his body heat against his own. It was what he wanted, to be close as possible with the one he loved. But Antonio wanted more, he needed more.

"Mm! No, stop!" Lovino abruptly pushed Antonio away, his face deeply flushed and warm. He pressed the back of his hand to his lips, hoping to wipe away some of the saliva. Antonio stood there, stunned.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked, concerned and yet wounded. He didn't expect rejection once he got this far.

"We can't do this, not here!" Lovino gestured to their surroundings. Antonio looked and frowned. Ah, that's true. Circumstances and location made things quite difficult. The other nations have left the safe room to search the mansion for more of their belongings. After recent events, they were finally about to go home. Since Lovino had all of his things (just his weapon) and Spain both had his items and was forced by the other nations to stay in the safe room, they both thought it would be best to stay behind. The nations had left, door locked behind them, without any further argument.

Antonio couldn't be blamed for his sudden feelings now. He had just recently discovered Lovino's hidden desires, as well as his own. They haven't talked about it yet, but they both knew how they felt. Antonio loved Lovino, and Lovino loved him back. Being alone together brought certain sparks to the surface that hadn't been noticeable, or have been suppressed. This was the end result, or part of it. There is a strong possibility of more.

However, Lovino doesn't feel like that is possible. This place isn't an ideal place for romance. It's an evil place, dark, full of death. Lovino had felt enough evil inside of him. He didn't want to be together with Antonio like this. He wanted to escape first, for them to be in their own homes with each other, as Lovino believed that they were meant to.

Antonio pulled him close, but didn't kiss him. He just held him close. Lovino didn't object. The bastard was warm and it's not like he didn't want this. "Lovi, we're completely alone here. All of the nations are gone and the demon has left us alone. If you just don't want to be with me-"

"That's not the point!" Lovino shook his head. "I… I do want to be w-with you." Lovino blushed and quickly continued. "I don't want to do this here, Toni. People have died here, there is evil here. Plus, we're in the middle of a crisis!" He froze slightly when Antonio leaned into his neck and started kissing at it. Shivers went up and down his spine. "D-dammit, l-listen to m-m-me! B-bastard, I told you-!"

"I know what you mean, Lovi, and I completely understand." Antonio murmured against Lovino's neck. "But who knows what will happen next. We may never get out of here. Worse, we may not be able to be together on the outside."

"D-don't say that." Lovino shuddered again as he felt Antonio's lips press to his shoulder, having moved aside his shirt.

"This may be the only chance we have to be together." He sighed, a hand pressing against Lovino's lower back to bring him right up against him. There was barely any space between them. Lovino gasped gently. "I want to use it to our advantage, but if you don't want to- if you're completely against it- I'll understand. I'll still love you, no matter what."

"B-bastard, saying things like that." Lovino stammered out, his arms slowly raising to wrap around Antonio's waist. "I l-love you too" he admitted, almost too softly to hear. "B-but…"

"But?" Antonio waited, still kissing at his neck, along his jaw, and finally ending up at his ear.

"Ah! B-bu- ahhn!" Lovino tried to remember what he was going to say and tried harder to actually say it, but his lover sucking on his earlobe made it hard to think. Finally, he felt himself give in. With a soft growl, he yanked Antonio gently away from his ear and attacked his lips in a heated kiss. Antonio froze in surprise, but gladly returned the kiss. It was the second one they have ever shared, and it was somehow better than the first.

Their lips molded together perfectly, as if made as a pair. Their bodies were pressed together; there was barely any air passing in between. Tongues began to dance across lips and into mouths. Soft sighs and gasps for air were exchanged. They had only one and the same thought: this was heaven, smack dab in the middle of what they called hell.

Lovino didn't know how, but Antonio had somehow guided them to not only a bed, but Antonio's bed on the far end of the row of beds. How Antonio was able to steer them without him noticing, Lovino never could figure out. Then again, there were lots of things Antonio did that Lovino couldn't figure out. The amazing way his tongue is moving and how it's making Lovino melt, for example.

Antonio kept Lovino pinned to the bed as they continued their make-out, hands kept over their heads. He couldn't help but open an eye and look down at the flustered and lustful face below. His heart felt light and happy at the beautiful sight, and it was only his to see. Slowly, he pulled away, a single string of saliva connecting their lips briefly before it broke from their panting, and leaned back into Lovino's neck to suck at it. Antonio's hand rubbed at Lovino's hips. Both actions made the breathless Italian groan.

"Mmm… hnn… An-Anto-ahh!" A particularly hard nip at his collarbone made him yelp in surprise. Antonio slowly made his way down, undoing Lovino's shirt to get at his nipples and make the younger man groan louder. His tongue worked to make them both pert and wet before continuing his way down. Lovino was half lost in his pleasure, but he still managed to figure out what direction Antonio was going in. "N-no, An-Antoni- hnn. S-stop, n-not-not-!" He croaked out weakly.

Antonio nodded in response, not pausing in his soft and heated kisses and nips. Despite the truth in his words earlier- this COULD be the last time this ever happens- he agrees with his Lovi that this was not the place or time to go all the way. When it happens, it should happen in a more romantic place where they could be completely alone. Still, he cannot deny his want for Lovi right now. He wants to do SOMETHING to satisfy both needs.

Lovino gasped when he felt Antonio's hand on the tent in his pants. His mind reeled frantically. _Oh God, are we actually gonna… but, no, we can't! _He tried to stop Antonio, but the words refused to come out of his mouth. Antonio must've understood, though, and he had nodded. Lovino's mind was very clouded, but some part of him felt relieved. _S-still, what is he planning on doing THERE?_

Antonio smiled to himself when he finally reached Lovino's stomach. He admired Lovino's shape the most. His brother ate like a pig and looked like some model, but Lovi had natural curves and chub that made Lovi Lovino- no, _Romano_. It took Antonio's breath away. He kissed at the soft stomach repeatedly before finally coming to his destination. His hands had already undone and pulled down his pants. His boxers were left, and a prominent lump showed underneath. Antonio hooked his fingers in the boxers and slowly pulled them down the same distance as his pants.

Lovino's dick popped up, aroused and free from the cloth prison. Antonio just rested against his lovers legs, kneeling on the floor, looking at it. He couldn't help but be in awe. He had suspicions in the past that Lovino was well-packed down there, considering how cheeky he can be around girls. He had also slept nude when he was a child. No amount of mental preparation could've prepared him for seeing the real thing, though. He reached out and slid his fingers along the shaft.

Antonio felt a shiver come from Lovi. He looked past the appendage and saw how flustered he got, and how his eyes were glazed over from lust. Antonio grinned proudly. He was the one who did that. He had that effect on Lovino. His hand started moving up and down the cock, fisting it. Lovino slowly began to pant and moan, his fingers gripping at the sheets and his cock twitching and leaking already. His mind could barely grasp what was happening. The man he had loved for so long was actually doing this for him. Lovino couldn't even bring himself to care where they were and who could suddenly walk in and see. He was too lost in his happiness, his pleasure.

Antonio continued, his calloused hand traveling up and down slowly at first, and then speeding up. Lovino's moans and whimpers rose in volume. "Ah! A-ah! Oh g-! Fuu- mmnn!" Antonio shuddered, already beyond hard from the foreplay but practically in pain from listening to the lewd sounds of his lover. He unbuttoned his pants and slid down his pants and boxers to free his own member. As one hand worked Lovino's cock, his other hand worked his own. Antonio bit his lip as his moans slipped out.

Lovino heard the moans and glanced down at Antonio. His face was red as well and only one hand was visible. Lovino was slightly surprised. Antonio was jacking off to giving him a handjob? Lovino was also flattered. Antonio was jacking off to seeing Lovino being pleasured. His head fell back and he jerked slightly at a particularly hard yank. "Ahhh!"

"Mmmn, Lovi…" Antonio moaned softly, lust taking over his mind and fueling him. He suddenly leaned forward and slipped half of Lovino's dick into his mouth. His tongue worked the shaft and flicked the tip repeatedly with a white-hot determination to make Lovino have the very best orgasm. With the look on his face, Antonio knew it wouldn't take long. Lovino gasped when his cock entered the wet and hot cavern. He brought his hand up to bite down on his knuckle and keep the loud and shameless moan from escaping him.

"Ah! Ohh, Tonio!" Lovino groaned. Antonio sucked harder at the cock and took it deeper, his hand going faster on his own cock. Hearing his own human name said with so much pleasure could've satisfied him alone. He was unbearably close, and he could tell Lovino was close as well. "T-Tonio, I… I'm g-gonna…"

"M-mmhm." Antonio hummed. He bobbed the cock swiftly for a moment before grabbing Lovino's already-active hips with both hands and making him buck into his mouth. The feeling of his cock being fully taken by Antonio's mouth was too much for Lovino.

"UWAAAAHH!" he came in Antonio's mouth with a loud, pleasureful cry, not even able to keep it down with his hand. The warm white goo filled Antonio's mouth and he swallowed it all, cumming onto the floor with a deep groan in his throat. Once Lovino's cock was empty and clean, Antonio finally pulled away ,dropping Lovino's hips and emptying his cock completely with his free hands.

Lovino just laid there, completely satisfied and exhausted, panting heavily. His throat felt raw from the sounds he made. He raised a hand to wipe the sweat beaded on his forehead. A small dip at the end of the bed reminded him that Antonio was there. He watched as Antonio crawled up next to him, collapsed on his stomach, and draped his arm across him. Lovino reached out and combed Antonio's sweat-drenched hairline in a similarly sweet gesture.

"D-damn. Th-that was amazing." Lovino admitted breathlessly. Antonio smiled at him and pulled him closer so they were cuddled together.

"Mm, si. I think I can die happily now." Antonio murmured, pecking at Lovino's shoulder. Lovino let out a breathless huff of a laugh.

"Don't die on me yet, bastard. I'm not finished with you yet." He meant to joke, but his eyes reflected his worry for Antonio. Antonio saw it and smiled reassuringly.

"Nor I with you, silly Lovi. If you thought that was amazing, _quierdo_, just wait until the main event" Lovino couldn't help but smile at those teasing, lighthearted words. Antonio leaned in and they shared another kiss, a softer and sweeter kiss of an amazing afterglow.

**X-X-X**

"We're baack!" Feliciano's voice echoed through the safe room as he filed in, holding Ludwig's hand as the rest of the nations filed in. Everyone was met with a delicious smell. On the table sat a few big plates with various foods. Most of them were pasta-oriented, but some were fish, steak, vegetables, fresh bread. Lovino and Antonio were already sitting at a table, filling up their plates. They had looked up at the sound of Feliciano's voice.

"Oh, hola! You're just in time! We prepared a small feast in celebration for our escape!" Antonio cheerfully announced.

"You two made all of this by yourselves?" England stared at the food wide-eyed.

"Don't be so surprised, eyebrows. You leave two great cooks in a safe room together, you're bound to get good food."

"All these delicious smells! Oh mon deu, I may faint!" Francis purred dramatically, swooning. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Just get over here and eat, you jerks, before it gets cold!" Despite the scathing order, his voice was light and joking. All of the nations came forward and grabbed a seat. Feliciano and Ludwig sat beside Lovino while Francis and Gilbert sat beside Antonio.

"You two sound really cheery. I expected Anton to be happy, but you, Lovino…" Gilbert pointed out.

"Did something happen while we were out?" Francis nudged Antonio. Antonio and Lovino exchanged a glance.

"Nope, nothing at all." Antonio shrugged and began to eat.

"Just talked." Lovino clarified, cutting into his steak. Their eyes met briefly once again and they could clearly see the love and happiness in each other, even if no one else could. They had no doubt, people will eventually see it. Just as long as they don't see the stains on the furthest bed in the row. That would be their dirty secret, until the end of time.

"Vee, big bro? Why do you have all of those red marks on your neck?"

* * *

**Translation:**

_Lo siento: _I'm sorry**  
**

_querido: _darling, dear, love

* * *

**Hell of an ending. Ah well, they tried ^^;**

**Rate and Review~**


End file.
